Way of the White Tiger
by Uxion
Summary: What if there is more to Keitaro than meets the eye? What if the foolish and clumsy Keitaro who everyone knows and loves is only to mask the more serious and complicated Keitaro in order for him to do his duty? Rated T for level of Blood
1. Prologue

Way of the White Tiger

By Mariner945

Ok, due to some complaints, I rewrote the Prologue in the last hour and I am a bit confused to finish writing Ch 1 of this story so it will be a while until I finish Ch 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or 9Dragons.

Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu

9Dragons is owned by Acclaim Games (North America and Europe)

and Nexon (South Korea)

A/N: Some of the terms here would not be understood unless you are familiar with martial arts or 9Dragons. If one of the for future reference if there is any character which seems similar to another story or sorts then I did so unintentionally and I apologize in advance.

-------------------------------------

Prologue

7,000 years ago in the lands of Asia was in its most glorious, golden age. There was peace and tranquility and understanding between the people. It was also during this time that the 6 major clans were formed. However the peace did not last long; as time had went by, there was much friction between the 6 clans and tensions rose to the point when war seemed inevitable. Nervous of the tensions, for months the rulers of Asia, from China to Japan to Korea, meet to discuss on how to get rid of the tension without the loss of life. However their efforts were in vain; one day a member of a clan had discovered something so significant that it could have shook the world: the ability to utilize their chi outside their physical bodies. At first the people were skeptical of such ability since the notion of 'chi' was purely theoretical; however after the individual showed his superiors the usefulness of such ability, they had thousands of their warriors obtaining the ability and thus creating the first chi warrior in the history of mankind. They were the first to strike the other 5 clans, and with their ability almost wiped all the clans out. In desperation, the 5 other clans created a truce and joined forces to fight their common enemy. They were taking heavy losses each year until all 5 of the clans, somehow coincidentally, learned the theory of chi manipulation. With this new found knowledge the other 5 clans had managed to create their own chi warriors to push back the enemy back to their homeland. However after the centuries of war, the 6 clans became wary and decided to create a cease-fire where they will now all live in peace. This did not suit well with the rulers of Asia; fearful for another similar war, the rulers decided to kill all members of all the 6 clans to bury the secrets of the chi theory. They created 12 armies, each with at least a million men enlisted, 2 armies for each clan. They sent the armies to the strongholds of the clans and for 3 months lay siege to them until one day the armies broke through and killed all those who were within the walls whether they were men or women, old or young, the armies slaughtered them all. The rulers would have succeeded if not for small groups managed to escape before the Six Great Sieges. There six great groups secretly met together and vowed to avenge their families and their clan even if it takes thousands of years. Unfortunately the Rulers learned of the groups and decided to create chi soldiers of their own; however since they do not know the theory of chi, they decided to inject special chemicals from demons causing the creations of the first demon-hybrids into the world. Shocked, the rulers called their armies to defeat them, only to find them annihilated. Eventually the governments fell and Asia was in eternal chaos until the day when the 6 clans came back to open eyes and repeatedly defeated the now large populations of demon-hybrids again and again to the point where they went into hiding. The people rejoiced, but after setting up governments, the clans disappeared into the shadows, vowing to fight when their existence is threatened by demon-hybrids and such. They vowed to never rest until they destroy the evil creations created by evil men. This DH-CS War has been fought ever since.

Location: Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan

Time: 1:30 AM

Subject: Urashima Keitaro

Date: Present

Start: Now

Keitaro look at his ceiling and sighed on his futon with many worries in his mind.

'Our enemies are growing more restless and according to the info that I am getting from our surveillance team, they is a lot of activity within their groups. Either they are preparing a marriage ceremony or they are setting up to attack us. We really wouldn't mind if one of them gets married, in fact I bet our Grandmaster will send some of us to congratulate and wish them many years of happiness… if we don't get killed by their elite first.' he thought amusingly.

His face returned into a serious frown that would have made even Su quiet and still. 'Well I won't do any good if I just worry all night; Might as well get my mind busy by doing some of my forms'

Keitaro quickly looked at the time. '12:00…hmm it would be hours before someone wakes up so it would give me 2 hours to practice. Enough time for me to practice some of my new chi kung methods.'

With his mind made up he quietly stood up and quickly changed his attire from pajamas to his blue and white clothing (Like the attire the Wu-Tang wears in 9Dragons) and he quickly stole out of the window and towards the training grounds which he had set up in the woods since his first coming here. What he did not expect was the fact that curiosity of human beings could have his mask which he wore so perfectly compromised.

To be Continued

-----------------------------------

How did I do?

This is my first FanFic so please instead of flames you should give me some constructive criticism, reviews, and support in order for me to continue writing this.

Remember this is just the Prologue, and the passage is short and vague since I don't want to write a whole lot and be insulted of it.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or 9Dragons.

Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu

9Dragons is owned by Acclaim Games (North America and Europe)

and Nexon (South Korea)

A/N: Some of the terms here would not be understood unless you are familiar with martial arts or 9Dragons. If one of the for future reference if there is any character which seems similar to another story or sorts then I did so unintentionally and I apologize in advance.

Ch1

10 minutes later, he reached the training ground, which was a suitable distance from Hinata-sou, and started to practice his forms on open air while he mentally chanted out the movements that he was creating.

'Left arm upper-cut, right arm back-hand, right spinning kick, left round house kick, right palm strike…'

This continued on for several minutes until Keitaro was fully satisfied with his warm up.

'Now to practice my kung fu' he thought as he proceeded to throw a barrage of punches and kicks towards the multitude of training dummies that he had set up earlier in the year unaware of the fact that the peace at Hinata will be broken by a certain foreign energetic source.

------------------------------------------------

At Hinata-Sou

Like any ordinary day, this day started off with a peaceful morning…

(Multitude of explosions)

…if the explosions quieted down a little

The tenants of the house were soon wide awake as they heard explosions from around Hinata along with a scream of extreme rage from the apartment's swords-woman who was chasing a certain hyper-active foreign girl around the compound.

"SU GIVE MY SWORD BACK!!!"

"I WANT TO KNOW HOW IT WORKS!!!" Su yelled back

Another explosion wave of chi was sent from Motoko, missing Su by several feet.

"COME ON MOTOKO, JUST LET ME PLA-!!!"

Su never had a chance to answer as the next wave of chi hit her, knocking her all the way to the far end of the compound, leaving the sword behind.

"I finally managed to get my sword back from the monkey before she is able to do anything to it." Motoko said shuddering at the thought of her blade being infused to a big bi-pedal turtle mech with 5 inch thick titanium armor while she walked to back into the main building. There she saw the other tenants, slightly groggy and in different states of dress.

'Well I'm not surprised since the amount of racket that Su and I had made would have woken the dead themselves.' "I am sorry about waking you all. Please accept my apology." Motoko said as she bowed apologetically.

"It is ok Motoko, although I wonder why Su will wake up in the middle of the night" said Naru yawning

"Bad… hang…over… wake…me…later" muttered Mitsune before she attempted to crawl herself up the stairs only to fall down asleep.

"Good night senpais" said Shinobu

"I will be out training at the training field that I had found couple of days ago so I can get rid of the adrenaline. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Said Motoko before turning around and marching towards the woods.

"Well with all said and done, let us all go back to sleep." Said Naru smiling

"That will be impossible since Su is awake now" said one yawning Shinobu

"I'm sure Motoko used enough force to knock her unconscious. Speaking of which where is Keitaro? I'm sure that the noise was loud enough to wake people from across the town." said Naru.

"I'm sure that he is just tired senpai" said Shinobu

"(Yawn) yeah maybe you are right, he was worse for wear yesterday although I envy him right now because it will be a while before I am able to sleep again."

"I'll go make some tea" said the young, shy cook

"Good idea Shinobu let me help you."

"Thank you Naru senpai."

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile with our young sword-woman who is currently sprinting towards the training grounds.

'Ok, so the big willow is over there, which means that the training grounds are over ther-'

She did not have time to finish that thought as she felt a huge outburst of chi emitting followed by an explosion from the training grounds.

(Boom)

'What the heck?' thought Motoko 'What was that? I never felt such large amount of chi in one place before. It can't be a chi container since the chi felt organic. Co-could it be a demon?' She thought as she looked moved carefully towards the source of the explosion.

'I see a figure although I can't make out its outline because of the foliage. Whatever that thing is I can't attack it head on. I should attack it while I still have the element of surprise. Ok so with that tree over there and the rock here…'

------------------------------------------------------

With Keitaro

Sweating heavily, Keitaro smiled. 'At least I did it more so correctly, although I have to figure out a way to decrease the energy output in that chi strike…' he lolled but decided that it was better than no progress. 'I should practice the Art of the Blind Tiger now, now where did I out that blindfold… ok here it is. Now all I have to do is blindfold myself and let my personal Tao guide me. Now connecting…'

-----------------------------------------------------------

With Motoko

Unknown to him, Motoko was finishing her preparations to finish him off. 'I hope this attack is strong enough to kill this…thing. I never felt a creature like this before; maybe I should collect a blood sample and send it to my sister so she can identify what kind of evil this is. Ok, it looks as if the attention of the evil being is diverted. I'll make my attack soon; ready…ready… and fire!' She let loose a large wave of destructive chi towards the figure that was kneeling down. She mentally let out a glee of joy as the wave hit the figure… or did it? When the dust subsided, she saw that the figure has disappeared.

"What? Ho-? Left!"

She sent a chi enhanced sword strike to the said direction

(Boom)

She had missed, and had only hit open air

'Where could it be; I can't sense it right now so it must be- Behind!'

She thought as she turned around to parry a strike from her opponent which was….

'A human being?! That would not be possible! It must be a demon twisted enough to masquerade as a human. Such scum should be the first to be wiped from this earth!' She thought while she began to think of ways to kill the demon in her head.

-------------------------------------------------

With Keitaro

'This is bad, it seems to me that Motoko had found my training ground and now thinks that I am a demon of some sorts. Thank god that I covered my face or she would have recognized me. I'll have to stop this quickly before we draw any attention from the Hinata S-' He thoughts were interrupted when he felt Motoko quickly draw back her sword and set for a overhead strike on him which he managed to dodge easily

"You won't escape that easily you demon," yelled Motoko "Today is the day you die!"

She sent another chi enhanced strike towards him which he easily dodged.

'Well I have to defeat her quickly though and to make it harder, I can use any of my clan's techniques which means that I can only use kung fu to defeat her…This really bites.' He thought as he blocked and dodged all the attacks sent by Motoko.

'This is getting old. I guess I could distract her with my flash bombs. However I need to time it well. When she sends another one of those chi waves, then I will start my plan.

-------------------------------------------------

Motoko's POV

'Damn, this thing is harder to defeat than I thought. Whatever this thing is, it is a good fighter maybe even more experience than Seta.' She shuddered. 'Although I wonder why it is holding back? Doesn't matter, I need to end this while I still can'

She sent another torrent of chi waves at Keitaro.

'Better or not, it has to falter soon enough.'

Then she noticed that the figure was pulling out a small flat disc and threw it at the up coming chi waves.

'What the heck is it thinking? One can't block a chi wave let alone a torrent of them' She glanced suspiciously.

'What is it planning on doing? I don't think that small disc is enough to stop it. Let it try and I will relish the shock on its face.

As the discus hit the chi waves, it let out a bright flash of light and a small contained boom.

'What the he-?'

She never got to finish that thought as she was felt something hitting her chest.

Hard.

But when she looked down to examine her 'wounds' she found no damage at all.

'What was that?'

As she fell, she managed to grasp the blindfold that 'it' was wearing and managed to have a quick glimpse at her assailant. She saw an profile which she was all familiar with. The first thing that came to her mind before blacking out was:

"Keitaro?"

Darkness soon embraced her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

With Keitaro

"That was close; even though the 'Art of the Black Tortoise's purpose is to kill, I managed to knock her out by hitting a pressure point. I didn't connect to my Tao at all I would have killed her." He looked again at the figure lying on the ground.

"Motoko as excepted, I should have known that this training ground won't be hidden forever… I should run, but I can't just leave her here in this position but I can't take her with me or my profile will be compromised."

He began to worry himself and began to pace.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

Finally he decided, 'I have to leave her here; thank god that the weather will be fair this morning…'

Sighing he thought 'I should go back to the apartments, the girls should be waking up soon'He took a step towards the apartments, then looked back at the lying figure of Motoko, then when attempting to take another step forward, he turned 180 degrees and picked Motoko from the ground muttering under his breath something about 'guilty consciousness' and set out for Hinata.

---------------------------------------------------

'Ok here we are, I never expected Motoko to be this heavy. Ok so I'll drop her on the front door, crawl into my room, pretend that I have slept for the entire night, wake up, go down stairs and greet everyone, and finally go to the front door and be surprised to see Motoko lying there… What a perfect plan. Keitaro, what a perfect plan. Just flow with it smoothly.'

Keitaro gently set Motoko down on the ground in front of the complex, and managed to climb a tree which is directly next to his room window. Then an unfortunate thing had happened when he the tree branch he was on snapped; only his reflexes saved his life, not if only the branch did not make a huge racket of a noise and everything would have been fine.

------------------------------------------------------

With Shinobu and Naru

Having already drunk their tea hours before, Shinobu and Naru sat on the couch sleepily. When the tree branch fell, Shinobu came to attention.

"Naru-senpai, did you hear something?"

"Shinobu, I didn't hear anything so go back to sleep, your ears are deceiving you."

"I guess you are right senpai." She glances at her watch and said.

"Oh looks like it is time for me to make breakfast."

"Ok Shinobu, I'll be out the front door to get some fresh air. Call me when breakfast is ready." Said Naru.

As Naru stepped out the front door, she stepped on something soft.

'Odd, I wonder what it could be?' She thought as she glanced down... to see that she was stepping on Motoko's face.

"Oh my God Motoko! Are you ok? What had happened to you? Motoko? Wake Up!"

Naru said as she shook Motoko to consciousness.

The reaction she got from Motoko was unexpected to say the least

For her troubles, Naru got punched…

In the face…

Hard…

As Naru stood up, dusting herself and massaging the sores she got from her punch, she witnessed something that was more shocking than the Dalai Lama declaring that he has renounced his faith and began to eat meat.

-----------------------------------------------------

Motoko's Dreamscape

She was having what she thought was the best dream of her life, which involves winning the World Kendo Tournament and being renounced as the Grandmaster of the God Cry School by her sister.

Then things went downhill after that.

Her sister announced "As my dear sister inherits our school, she will also get married to this young gentleman over here." She said indicating to the figure behind her who is sitting down, his face being covered by the shadows.

"What!? Sister I ca-!"

"Hush Motoko, the elders had voted to change the rules and they said that you can only inherit the school by taking a husband. Isn't it wonderful? You can now pursue both paths now! I am so happy for you Motoko! Now I arrang-"

Her sister's voice began to fade as Motoko began to think of her future, both as the Grandmaster of her school and as a housewife. Shaking her thoughts out, Motoko returned to reality. She remembered about the male and her soon-to-be-husband. She decided to resign to her faith.

'I might as well gauge my husband-to-be.' She thought as she tried to see her husband whose face is in the shadows.

'Hmm, judging from things he is extremely strong and calm. His posture indicates that he had years of training in discipline and martial arts. Now if only I could make out his face.'

Her wish came true when she accidentally slipped and fell…

…only to be caught by her groom.

"Are you all right?" he said.

Motoko looked up to see the face of her husband.

She screamed.

For her husband was…

was…

She screamed some more and punched the person straight in the face.

---------------------------------

Naru's POV

Naru was sweat dropping at the sight in front of her.

Motoko is currently moaning in her sleep, saying things such as 'please don't' and 'forgive me'

'I Is she fantasizing? I thought Motoko didn't like men? It could be possible that she is a homosexual although I highly doubt that…'

She sweat dropped even more when she heard Motoko mention about ' you are to be my husband'

'ok so she isn't a homosexual. This is completely unexpected. Luckily for her Kitsune has a hangover right now. Wait, is she-? Yes she is coming to.'

--------------------------------------------

Motoko's POV

She woke up startled and sweating from her dream,

'What was that?! This is even worse than that time when my sis-'

Then she noticed Naru, a couple of yards away, still clutching her nose from the punch Motoko gave her.

'Why is her nose bleeding? Is it-?' She noticed blood on her fist and put two and two together.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Naru senpai! Forgive me!" Motoko cried and bowed in a manner which requests forgiveness although she did it pathetically.

"I It is ok Motoko," Naru said "Accidents happen right? Besides I accidentally stepped on your face."

"I I guess." Said the swordswoman, sheepishly

"Besides, why were you lying out here in front of the door?"

Motoko looked up startled. "Damn! I forgot! The demon must have taken me here after it—he violated me!" She yelled with her eyes changing into demon mode.

Naru sweat dropped, "Or you could have tripped on your feet and hallucinate the whole thing since I- never mind."

Motoko didn't notice the slip and shrugged, "Even if there was a demon, it would be too far away for me to catch now. Let us not mention anyone about this."

"Breakfast is ready senpai!" yelled Shinobu from the inside.

"Let us go eat breakfast Naru-senpai."

"Yah"

As they walk back in, Shinobu passed them towards the stairs, telling them that she will go wake Keitaro senpai.

"Be careful Shinobu, you know that he is a pervert and all so just tell him and leave."

"Yes Naru-senpai." Shinobu said as she walked up the stairs towards Keitaro-senpai's room.

-------------------------------------

Keitaro's POV

Today is probably the worst day of his life. He got attacked by Motoko, slipped of a branch, got attacked by birds who are defending their nests, then by cats, then snakes and finally mongooses. The result was one Urashima Keitaro with bruises and scratches all over, although they are not serious since he was able to heal himself with his chi, and his current uniform is tattered to the point where he believes that his chi is the only thing that is holding it together. As he cursed and changed his outfit someone knocked on his door.

"Senpai? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready right now."

'Shit! It's Shinobu! What should I do?'

"Senpai? Are you awake? I'm coming in."

'I am so screwed.'

To be Continued.

-------------------------------------------

Sorry guys for updating so late. I recently got big school things to do so I am pretty hard pressed right now.

Please leave me some reviews that are preferably constructive or in other words help me write a better FF or sorts.

A/N: I know the fight scene sucks, along with the plot and such. If you have any tips or advice in such things, then please help me.

Also if things get too bloody in this Fic, I might have to change it to M. I also don't attend to have any pairings although if enough people want me to, then I will although it will be extremely difficult for me since I am not the romantic type.

However, if I do make a pairing, it does not mean that I will put sexual scenes in here because of the following reasons:

I do not like to write about sex, and

It is completely immoral, and finally

I do not know how to write one even if I wanted to write one

That is all.

Goodbye all

Mariner945 signing out.


End file.
